


Stay: Prussia x Neglected Wife Reader

by ZA_Black92



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Trio (Hetalia), F/M, Family Fluff, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, cheating prussia, trans Hungary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: Another old fanfic I wrote in my early DA days! yes it's Hetalia again! this time starring everyones favorite albino: PrussiaSummary: Okay Prussia Or Gilbert. is your husband, and Tim age 15 (Netherlands), Ludwig age 10 (Germany) and Bella age 8 (Belgium) are your kids!





	1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. please support the official release.**

**_**

 

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

 

**Stay**

 

**!Prussia x neglected wife reader!**

 

**Summary: Okay Prussia Or Gilbert is your husband and Tim age 15 (Netherlands), Ludwig age 10 (Germany) and Bella age 8 (Belgium) are your kids!**

  
Miserable and lonely that’s how Name Beilschmidt would describe herself right now weird being the wife of the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt and all… but recently the H/c had noticed how her husband and oldest son seemed to ignore or forget her existences which stung like a dagger slowly twisting itself further into her heart.  
  
Flashback:  
  
 _“Good morning! Name greeted her husband and oldest son Gilbert walked right passed her and poured himself some coffee while Tim just shrugged before sitting next to Bell who started pestering him to say something while Ludwig just looked up from his oatmeal looking at his father wondering why he hadn’t answered their mother Name opened her mouth to repeat her greeting only for Bella to interrupted her._  
  
“Mama why aren’t you dressed for boxing?”  
  
“Huh?…oh um Mama’s coach Mr.(Scum!) decided I wasn't what his gym needed and kicked me off the team.”   
  
That was a lie.

 _the real reason you were kicked off was because (scum); decided he couldn’t keep his grubby hands off you! and tried to rape you while you in the changing rooms alone, you fought back and kicked his ass! thanks to the training that Gilbert and your disgusting excuse of a coach gave you; Not wanting to be emasculated and found out, he kicked you off the team and when you tried to tell Gil?...he was nowhere to be found.  luckily you got a hold of Mathias who took you to the hospital and home.  
  
"But aren't you the captain?" Bella asked while Luddy gawked at his mother in shock even Tim seem to showed a little reaction to this news as his brow furrowed and kind of side glance his mom before grunting and as for Gilbert not even a peep from him the H/c’s  sad E/c eyes looked to only to see him in the hall talking on his cell he seemed somewhat annoyed then hung up “Gil I need to;” Gilbert walked past her then looked up at the clock.  
  
“Scheiße! It already that late c’mon kids or you’ll be late for school!? And Tim you bus is almost here!”  
  
“Kids I made lunch;”  
  
“No thanks…” Name stared at her oldest son hurt and surprised while Bella and Ludwig took their boxes and kissed her goodbye the (nationality) woman followed her family to front door she leaned in to hug/kiss her albino husband only to have the red eyed man brush her off and walk to his car while Tim waited by the mailbox Name bit her lip.  
  
“have a good day…Ich liebe dich!”  
  
Name felt her heart constrict when Gilbert didn’t respond a part of her held a small sliver of hope that he just didn’t hear her she glanced at Tim who stared at her before averting his eyes to the ground…as Name felt a single tear run down her cheek._  
  
End of flashback*  
  
Name Sighed as she finished her audio diary. a habit she’d picked up from her husband, and went to the laundry room and went to put a load of dirty laundry in. but, paused when she got to one of Gil’s shirts... some of the buttons were missing. but, that’s not what got her attention, no what got her attention was the fact that it smelled like cheap perfume.... and there was lipstick on the collar…  
  
Name just stared at the shirt just trying to comprehend what she was seeing, she felt hot angry tears well in her eyes. as she let an enraged wail; that got the kids attention they got up and poked their heads out of Tim’s room. just in time to see they’re heartbroken and hysterical mother running to their father’s man cave of a basement, where he was currently hosting a poker night with the rest of Awesome and Bad touch trio. Name nearly took the door off it’s hinges as she rushed at her husband and shoved the shirt into his face.  
  
 **“You son of a bitch! You cheating son of bitch! How could do this to me! I’m your Wife you bastard! After everything I've done for you this is how treat me?!!?”**  
  
 **“ _Scheiße!_  It’s your own fault maybe if you were a better wife instead of a whiny Hure all the time, I wouldn't have to go find someone to screw every night!?”**  
  
Gil’s friends and children just stared at the scene horrified and disgusted with the albino’s treatment towards the woman he swore to protect and cherish since they were children while Name just stared at him mortified at what just said “if that’s how you feel…then why did you  _fucking_  marry me? Why would you have three beautiful children with me? Is because I’m not Eliz;” a sudden sound of a slapped resonated through the basement as Name felt her cheek sting.  
  
“Dios Mio!”  
  
“ qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire?!” {what did you just do?!}  
  
“Gil man, what the fuck!?”   
  
“hvad er der galt med dig ?!” {what is wrong with you?!}  
  
Alfred and Antonio went up to Name and started asking her if she was okay? Francis picked up Ludwig and Bella who were crying and took them out of the room, While Matthias was busy restraining a furious Tim who was trying to get at his father.

Gilbert just stared blankly into to space confused he could vaguely hear Tim cursing him out and Bella and Ludwig crying before the gravity of what he just did sunk in…

He felt his hand painfully tingle; he looked at his wife and immediately felt sick, when he saw the ugly bruise forming on her S/c face. his blood ran cold as his body started shaking; when he realized that he broke his promise about never raising his hand to his family. the albino man reached out to Name who immediately reeled back and slapped his hand away and gave him venomous betrayed stare.  
  
“DON”T TOUCH ME!!”    
  
“L-liebe…ich, …Es tut mir leid…”  
  
Gilbert watched as his wife walked up the stairs he followed after her. and watched as she packed a large hockey bag while he kept repeating “I’m sorry over and over. but, Name just tuned it out. she walked to the garage and unlocked her jeep, she threw the bag in the and slammed the door and took a deep breath and turned to the red eyed man she….truthfully she doesn’t even know anymore.  
  
“I’m leaving now… [lick lips] and I don't know if or when I’ll be back…”  
  
“Liebe please!!”  
  
“Gil…tell my babies I love them, goodbye.”  
  
And with that said Name climbed into her jeep and drove off leaving her family…

~~**\---------------------------------------------------------** ~~

songs that inspired this 

Prussia> Don't go away by Oasis

Reader> Wye oak's civilian 

Netherlands> Sum 41 walking disaster

Germany> mozaik role music box version

Belgium>  Tokyo Teddy bear music box version


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. please support the official release.**

**_**

 

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

 

** Stay **

 

**!Prussia x neglected wife reader!**

  
  
  
That was two weeks after Name’s disappearance, things were well tense...

Gilbert broke up with **(random bitch)** who he found out was screwing three other men and a chick! so, he won’t be missed and contacted Elizaveta who was now _Mr_.Daniel (awkward!) to come to terms with his past feelings and where he was standing right now…Another thing since the whole thing with Name; the kids have avoided Gilbert like the plague and when they did end up in the same room, Tim would put himself between his father and younger siblings then give him this look of disappointment and disgust.  
  
None of them spoke to one another; that was until one evening. During dinner Ludwig finally spoke the words on everyone’s mind “ I wonder when mums coming home…” This caused Gil to stare at his youngest son ashamed of himself. while  his two other children looked at each other. before Tim pushed his plate away “I’m not hungry…” he mumbled before going upstairs locking himself up in his room for the rest of the night.  
  
After dinner Gilbert was helping Bella brush her hair and getting ready for bed. He carefully as he could brushed the knots and tangles out. well,... not careful enough as his daughter would yelp, causing him to apologize after what seemed like forever Bella looked up at her father’s red eyes.   
  
“papa?”   
  
“ja?”  
  
“do you love Mama?”  
  
“what kind of question is that? Of course I do!” Bella frowned as her brow furrowed in confusion “then why are you and big brother so mean to her?” now it was Gil’s turn to be confused as he tuck his little girl in. “what to you mean kleine Blume?” [little flower] Bella yawned her green eyes showing drowsiness “well, for while you guys haven’t really talked to or noticed her recently... and that made mama sad and lonely.” she said as her voice started to drift, Gil frowned at this news.  
  
“and how do you know that? Did she tell you?”  
  
“na uh...  I listened to …her diary…”  
  
“Diary?…oh, sleep well meine kleine blume.”   
  
Gil crept out of his daughter’s room and went to check his on his boys he went o Ludwig’s room and found the boy almost falling out of his bed the white haired man shook his head “Oh, west you’re such a handful…just like your muttie” he mumbled before picking his youngest son up and pulling him back on his bed and tucking him in,   
Gil then made his way towards his eldest son’s room and knocked “Tim? Are you in there?” silence “are you alive?” his only response was a annoyed grunt disheartening the Prussian _’is this how she felt?’_  “  Gute-Nacht-Sohn.” Tim didn't even waste his breath this time causing his father to wince.  
  
And finally Gil went to his room he sat down on the bed and buried his face into his hands before running them through his snowy hair he let out a shaky breath before looking sadly over at Name’s side of the bed; Noticing her nightstand was opened. he crawled over to investigate and was met with a sticky syrup covered drawer knob…yep Bella was definitely snooping around here alright!

He grimaced before grabbing Lysol wipes and cleaned his hands, the knob then opening the drawer to find a sticky tablet “Oh Blume…” which he proceeded to clean.  
  
Once every thing was syrup free, Gil put the tablet on a stand and turned it on and was surprised to find Name didn't lock it she must of thought no one would use it? he searched the apps before finding one call Audiary (audio diary) he tapped it and he was presented with almost a thousand entries he noticed the first couple were text entries.  
  
 _‘Um okay never done this before but lately I’ve been getting the urge to keeps records of my life events…guess that sexy idiot really is rubbing off on me …oh oops gotta go! I think Tim just fell asleep on Luddy and Bel again…’_  
  
  
Gil felt a smirk tug at his lips before browsing down the entry list, and stop at one where Name seemed flustered and upset he furrowed a pressed play.  
  
 **“I don’t know what’s going on these days (sigh) lately Gilbert and Tim... they seem distant! I mean my son, I get! being a teenager and all; not wanting his mommy looking over his shoulder every three seconds…but,**  
  
 **Gil is a whole different story…he doesn’t just look or talk to me anymore and when I try to speak or touch him. he pushes me away…that scares me!  because that’s exactly how (ex boyfriend) use act to before he hit me…No! he'd never-  he wouldn't hurt… Gil’s better then that Trash…**    
  
"No i'm not..." Gil mumbled staring at the screen with distant eyes, he remembered that asswipe and how he beat the living shit out of his cowardly ass Gil frowned what he said to (Ex) before taking Name from him.   
  
 _"Hurt or come anywhere Name again, and I will not stop! do you understand me? I will beat you to death (Ex)."_     
  
that was also the day Gil promised never to put his hands on her like that, he bit the inside of his cheek and let out an agitated breath before watching the rest of the diary.   
  
 ****[video time skip a very intoxicated Name appears]  
  
Oh man happy frickin' birthday to me ~ the kids are at their grandfather’s and where’s my husband? Who the fuck knows~ you know diary yer my only friend here!~  and between you and me... I’ve been sooo lonely!...and  _needy!_  But, luckily for me! I still have my old  _toybox!~_  which my Gilly said I didn’t need, because I had him to play doctor with! hell, I even bought this stupid cat costume [think Lucy’s cat costume from fairy tail] just so his naughty kitty could play!? but,…he doesn't even (sob…gasp whimper) I can’t…  
  
End of entry 117  
  
Gilbert stared at the tablet screen morosely had…he really been that bad? He thought about the last time he actually talked or touched Name then grimaced when all he from the last year or so was memories of (random bitch) his job, buddies (who are totally pissed at him) and hanging with his kids!

there were a few hazy ones... of someone picking him up from the bar, that he suspects was Name because instead of (Bitch)’s bed he woke up at home next to Name though he didn’t really bat an eyelash at her, Gilbert growled as anger surged through him. but, soon that anger turned into determination, he was gonna find his cat and bring her home and he may have a good where to find his Kitty.  
  
 **Meanwhile somewhere in the woods with Reader-chan…**  
  
Name stared silently at the burning fire that was keeping her warm. after the whole Gilbert thing she fled to a cottage their family used for vacations, dumb move for some; but, she didn’t know whether or not Gilbert was even looking for her right now… she sniffled feeling more tears fall it’s scary! these confusing feelings and thoughts of her children.  
  
“that bastard... making me feel this way.” she whimpered not noticing the a certain forlorn albino coming up behind her; listening intently to the weeping woman “I know, I’ll never forgive him for abandoning me...but, why do I still love him?“ she yelled punching a tree next confused at her own body and heart betraying her! not noticing how much she busting her knuckles up! causing her campsite intruder to intervene.  
  
“Stop that you idiot!” a pair of hands grabbed her wrist Name’s shocked E/c eyes flick towards the voice crimson met E/c; as a frantic Gilbert examined his wife’s injured hand as best he could, with the little light from the fire. while Name snapped out of her stupor tried to wretch from her husband’s gentle but vice-like grip “let go! Get away from me! I hate You!”   
  
the H/c shrieked trying to pull away from Gil. who let of a growl before throwing Name over his shoulder taking note at how thinner she was, which made him wonder if she was eating properly the last few weeks. He grunted a bit because the punches she was delivering to his back actually hurt!…he made note to chat about this kicked off the boxing team thing when they were done here and at home.  
  
Gil kicked the cottage door open and flick the lights on and sat her on the bed, before going to the first aid kit the h/c shifted causing the springs to squeak “move from that spot…and you‘ll regret it.”  he snapped before pulling out gauze, tweezers,disinfect and some rope? “oh? what are you going to do Gil? Hit me again? Cause I’ll hit right back this time!” Name sneered causing her husband to snort; before he sat down and took her hand and immediately start cleaning and bandaging injured hand.  
  
“How are the kids?”  
  
They miss you and want you home…so do I.”  
  
“Liar.”  
  
 ** _(Warning sexual themes.)_**  
  
As soon as that word left Name’s lips something snapped in Gilbert. the H/c woman let out a yelp when the albino suddenly pin her to the bed! and tied her hands to the headboard, before straddling her hips as his smoldering crimson eyes locked on to Name’s shocked E/c ones, before smashing their lips together. when Name didn’t respond Gil pinch a weak spot that cause her to gasp allowing him to slip his tongue passed her lips, sending Name’s mind in a frenzy as she tried to resist moaning or making any noise.  
  
Gil pulled away as string of saliva connected them red eyes stay fixed on her. before planting butterfly kisses along Name’s jaw line and neck. and her stubbornness was only encouraging the albino to try harder to retraced what she liked and where his wife’s ’hot spots’ were; then he remembered certain scar {you have an E-zone!} between her collar bone and the base of her neck that drove Named wild when he played with it.  
  
Gil unbuttoned Name pajama top before locating her ‘special button’ on the base of her neck and kissed it then ran his tongue along the length of the scarred area. causing Name to gasp at the sudden contact making Gilbert smirk against her neck; he kept nibbling and suck on that spot making her moan and grind against his crotch making him groan in her shoulder.  
  
“Es tut uns leid mein Schatz…Ich war ein Narr sorglos egoistisch.” {I’m sorry my treasure, I’ve been a cruel and selfish fool.}  
  
“Y-you say that now! but, I know I was always a replacement for;”  
  
“nein! Sie waren die, die ich wählte, und der einzige, ich will!!”  {No! you’re the one I chose and the only one I want!}  
  
Name flinched at the volume of the white haired man’s voice. She gasped when she felt Gil shift suddenly her hands were free from their restraints; and was pulled in to her husband’s lap.

he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck. “and I’m not lying Liebe.” Name pulled away from and stared at him unsure if she should believe him or not “how do I know you really mean it?” she felt him smile before the H/c found herself underneath the muscular Prussian once again.     
  
"Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wie viel ich will dich zurück.~" {I’ll show you how much I want you back}  
  
 ** _(that as far as I’ll go…if you want good times go find a Prussia  lemon  or use your imagination)_**  
  
 **The next morning…**  
  
Name woke up confused at first since when was the cabin this warm? She was about to get up, when the feeling of arms tightening around her waist! the H/c tensed before [ snore! kessesses…snore! Kessesses…] the familiar and somewhat creepy snore of Gilbert got her attention; the memories from yesterday came back to Name, causing her blush before rolling over and running her hand through his snowy hair making the Prussian purr […hehe I made a funny!] his red eye slowly opened as he slowly sat up looked around before landing on Name and immediately tackle her the bed.   
  
“ Meine schöne Frau! You’re coming home right? Please say yes!”  {my beautiful wife}  
  
“yeah. I’m coming home…”  
  
“ ich liebe dich so sehr!” {I love you so much}   
  
“I love you too…you awesome prick.”  
  
While they were getting dressed Name paused as a realized something “H hey Gil I just realized I’ve been off the pill for a while now…” she mumbled the albino stared at her for a bit a smirked “Frau we have three kids already, I think it’s a little late to freak out about that kind of stuff.” The H/c grimaced how was she going to face Tim?

he probably hates her even more now this caused her E/c eyes to tear up causing Gilbert to panic “H-hey what’s wrong?!”  he pull her to him Name sniffled then looked up at his red eyes “I’m worried about Tim… I ’ bet he hates me for leaving!” Gilbert lips formed a thin line “Don’t worry about Tim, we had a talk before I came down I think he understands.”  
  
 **Later at the Beilschmidt home…**  
  
Ludwig and Bella sat on the front steps of their porch waiting for their parents to come home the blond boy sighed before the familiar sounds of their parents cars approached “Bella look! It’s Vati and he got Mutti!” the little girl jumped happily to her feet and went to the front door “Big brother! Papa and Mama are back!” she yelled before joining her other brother on the front lawn.  
  
“MUTTI/MAMA!!” Ludwig and Bella tackled Name  who vigorously hugged and kissed them  before they went to hug their father’s legs who immediately walked them back into the house boastfully bragging about the kick ass awesome dinner he was gonna make!

just as Tim came outside; who stared intently at his mother who looked back warily at her eldest child. they were like this for good while. before Tim again averted his eyes from her; this made Name smile sadly and was about go inside. but, as she was about to pass the blond teenager; the H/c squeaked as she was suddenly yanked into an awkward hug.  
  
“I’m sorry I was such a prick to you mom.”  
  
“it’s okay Timmy.”  
  
(blush) “... Ik hou van je moeder..”  {I love you mom}  
  
“ Ik hou ook van jou.” {I love you too.}  
  
“Come on let go inside before your father goes on an awesome rant”  
  
Name’s eyes widen when she saw a rare smile form on her eldest son face before following her inside the house…a year later Gilbert stayed with Name who would later give birth to twins Lilly and Vash.   
  
The end

\-----------------------------------------

**sorry if there are missing words! I was half asleep when i wrote this... and the first chapter! and kept blacking out mid type.**


End file.
